ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Be Heroes
"Let's Be Heroes" is the 1st episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 1st episode overall. Synopsis Edit When K.O. tags along with his mom to work, he discovers the convenience store next door is his key to becoming a great hero. Plot K.O. is looking over his hero card collection while waiting for his mom Carol to get in the car. Carol explains that she is taking him to her dojo at Lakewood Plaza Turbo because his baby-sitter Punching Judy is fighting The Flu (a fighter rather than the disease). Outside of the car, Judy is shown fighting The Flu. The Flu is punched into the car window and windshield wipers wipe it off. K.O. becomes excited about the prospect of becoming a hero himself. The two arrive at the plaza and talk about how all heroes had to work to get to where they are. K.O. said that Mr. Gar was probably always level 11 to which Carol responded with, "Not when I first met him", hinting towards the fact that she and Mr. Gar were on P.O.I.N.T. together. Mr. Gar flies in via his car. K.O. admires him while he calls over Radicles and Enid and gives them a work assignment. Radices and Enid run off to do as told. Carol greets Mr. Gar, and he does the same, getting flustered. Carol and K.O. walk into Carol's fitness dojo. Carol greets her students, Gertie, Ginger, and Gladys. Carol's students become greatly distracted by her son prompting her to destroy a plank of wood to get their attention. Carol instructs K.O. to use her credit card to buy more planks and something for himself. K.O. heads to Gar's Bodega. He sees the heroes Sparko, Shy Ninja, Nick Army, and Joff the Shoalin Monk. He admires them before going into Gar's Bodega to buy equipment to help him become a hero. Upon going into the store, he picks up a laser sword, flame gauntlets, and a bottom towel (the latter of which he uses as a cape). K.O. trips and meets Radicles for the first time. They introduce themselves to each other and K.O. asks Radicles where the lightning nachos are. Radicles makes him some lightning nachos and gives them to him. He then begins bragging about himself, stating that he is level 2. K.O. is about to go check out but Radicles interrupts him and acting as if K.O. asked for photos of his heroism. Radicles shows him two images which supposedly prove his heroism, even though they are just his face pasted onto other pictures. However, K.O. believes the photos to be real. Radicles accidentally flips to an image of his cat to which K.O. responds with, "Aww, who's the kitty?" Radicles gets embarrassed and runs away but K.O. doesn't think any less of him, saying "What a cool guy" before getting in line to check out. When K.O. gets to the counter he introduces himself to Enid and they start a conversation while he pays for his stuff. He tells her about his dream of becoming a hero before exiting the store with his stuff. K.O. heads outside where a siren goes off. Boxman has sent a robot named Darrell to destroy Lakewood Plaza Turbo. K.O. is knocked out immediately, but has a hallucination about successfully fighting the robot. He wakes to be informed of his humiliation by A Real Magic Skeleton who also shows him video of the incident. While Enid and Radicles continue fighting, K.O. begins to realize he is nowhere near close to becoming the hero he wants to be. Mr. Gar appears and finishes off the robot, sending its head back to Boxman's factory across the street. Mr. Gar instructs Enid and Radicles to get back to work. K.O. decides that he will work at Lakewood Plaza Turbo to learn to become a hero one step at a time. Errors * In the beginning, K.O. is seen in the middle seat in the back of Carol's car, but in a couple of scenes later, he is seen in the left back seat. * When K.O. first enters Gar's Bodega, his mouth is missing for one frame. * When Rad is showing K.O. pictures of him on his phone, he is seen with five fingers instead of four while holding his phone. In the next scene, he is seen with four fingers again. * In the scene where K.O. is waving at Darrell, K.O. is seen standing on the sidewalk, but in the next scene, he appears on the street. * Darrell is seen to blow up the corner of the letter "R" in the sign for Gar's Bodega. But in a few scenes later, the "R" is blown up even more than just the corner. * In one scene, Rad and Enid are standing in the doorway of Gar's Bodega. But in a few scenes later, they are standing out of it, and it is locked down. Category:Non Fanon